


Sugar Daddy - miscellany

by meymourwhysstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meymourwhysstarker/pseuds/meymourwhysstarker
Summary: All the sugar daddy parts from my blog





	1. Chapter 1

Nervously Peter stared at the screen in front of him. His hands were sweaty and his heart had a higher pace than usual. The day he had turned eighteen he decided to make an account on a Sugar daddy and sugar baby internet page and now, one week later, the day has come. A man has texted him and asked him if they could meet.

When Peter signed in to help out May with money he didn’t really expect anyone to text him but now there was the number one on the right top corner of the mail button.  
The man’s name was Tony Stark and he was 23 years older than the boy. Good looking, a nice profile and he seemed absolutely charming. He complimented Peter on the pics he had uploaded and how good he was looking.

A bit shaky he breathed in and out and brushed his hair behind his ear. “Sure, when and where?” He texted back and within five minutes he received an answer.

 

Peter was sitting in a café in which he normally couldn’t even afford to sit. It was luxurious and Mr. Stark told him he would be there in five minutes and that he should already order something. His tea hadn’t arrived yet but he saw someone enter instead.

The boy choked on his own spit as he tried to swallow. The man that made his way towards him was absolutely stunning. Dark brown hair, almost black, nicely shaved beard, an expensive suit and sunglasses. He crossed the café as if it belonged to him and had a small grin on his lips.

When Mr. Stark stood in front of him and expected him to stand up and say hello, Peter had to slightly shake his head and collect himself again, before something dumb would happen like calling the man in front of him “Daddy” because that was what he looked like.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.”, he said with a raspy voice. The man’s grin got wider and he pulled Peter into a hug, pressing a kiss onto the boy’s cheek. When they separated he left the boy with dark pink flushed face and goosebumps. His lips were lightly parted and his eyes widened staring up to him.

“You look like I already fucked you.” He winked at Peter whose face now turned red and he looked at his shoes while sitting down again. Tony did the same and put a finger under Peter’s chin. “It’s okay. Look at me, pretty. You never had a sugar daddy, right?” – “No, never.”, the boy answered silently and was relieved when his tea arrived. “Coffee with a shot rum.” The waitress wrote down Tony’s order and then left again.

“But you know how this works?” – “Yes, I’ve read a lot about it. I get money, and presents and you get… you know…” Ashamed Peter looked away again and the man chuckled. “Sex?” Peter nodded and the man put his hand on top of the boy’s who held onto his cup.

“But someone who lives with me as well, comes with me to galas, cruises, gets the nicest dresses, make up, a house bigger than you can imagine and yes, of course sex. Do you think this is too much?”

Shortly the boy’s thoughts cut to May. He wanted to tell himself that he was only doing this for her, to give her financial support but he would be a liar if he said that he didn’t like what he was seeing and hearing.

“No, I don’t think so. I can do this.” – “I don’t want any games. I don’t want any relationship stress. You’re just going to behave and give me what I want, be pretty for me and obedient and for that you get all that luxury. So this is the last chance to say no. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Tony’s drink arrived and he took it, leaned back and took a sip.

“Good, then… Let’s talk where we’ll go to get you better clothing because you definitely are not going to wear this Shirt when you’re around me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony swallowed down the rest of his drink and then waved to the waitress so he could pay. Peter had also emptied his drink and put both cups on the tray.

The woman gave the man the bill, Tony reached generously into his wallet and paid. "Come on, let's go." He nodded off towards the exit and then went ahead. The boy followed him at a small distance and when they were outside Tony already opened the door to a limousine. Peter got into the back seat and Tony sat down next to him.

"All right, go on, Happy, to the store we trust." Just now Peter noticed that the driver was already sitting in the vehicle. The engine started and the man looked at him critically in the rear-view mirror. He said nothing, but also stopped staring at Peter.

The silence seemed embarrassing and Peter slid back and forth in his seat all the time until Tony put a hand on his thigh and grinning started massaging the boy. Peter calmed down and leaned back then.

The car stopped after a few minutes, Tony got out and Peter did the same. They walked a short distance to a shop Peter didn't know. The walls were completely made of glass and suits adorned the men's shop window. Noble evening dresses, knee socks, lingerie and pompous shoes were on display for the women.

Tony held the door open for Peter and winked at him as he walked through it. The boy blushed again and ran into the entrance hall with his head down. It was huge and looked expensive, a shop Peter would normally never go to as well. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," he told the man and the next moment he felt how he was being pulled closer by the fabric of his shirt.

"It's okay if you call me Mr. Stark. I like that. Really, but... You can also call me sir, I like that too. And should you ever wonder if you can call me Daddy..."

He turned Peter's head towards him and began to kiss him gently on the cheek. He made a trace up to Peter's jaw, licked briefly over his stern line and worked his way to his neck. He sucked on the sinfully hot skin, but not too tight to leave a hickey.

"... then do not hesitate. A pretty boy like you, my Sugar Baby, can always do that. Peter was a little shocked by the quick way Tony struck, but he didn't say anything. Instead he had leaned deeper into the kiss, his eyes closed and his neck exposed, so that Tony could reach it better.

"Okay, sir." Eyes filled with lust he looked at the man and viewed his face. "Good boy." Was the short answer Tony gave before a salesman approached them.

"Can I help you?" The salesman wore a suit and smiled charmingly at them. "Yes, the young man here must be measured. Then he needs a shirt, jacket, trousers, shoes, the whole set. Also a selection of thigh highs, lingerie we’ll see about the rest later."

The stranger nodded and asked the two to follow him. They came to a huge department where Peter had to stand on a pedestal and five employees walked around him with measuring tapes, touching him while Tony watched him closely. The salesman had left to get the first set of pastel-colored clothes. Pullover, thigh highs, sneakers, lingerie and some jewellery. It was a soft blue covered with a white pattern and it had something so indescribably beautiful and soothing that Peter immediately liked it.

"Is that what you want, baby?" Peter nodded and the employee held his head still so the tape measure wouldn't slip. "Which color do you want to see next? The boy thought for a moment before answering 'yellow' and 'pink'. Frightened, he paused for a moment. Had he said too much? The man would certainly expect something back, or two sets were too much, but Tony just nodded. "Then it should be so. Get it, everything for my boy."

After two hours and with about 4000 dollars less in their purse they left the shop again. Now it wasn't Tony who kissed Peter on the cheek, but Peter. On his toe tips he kissed Tony's stern cheekbones and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Tony bit his lower lip and turned to the boy. "No problem, my angel. Do you want to see my house now?


	3. Chapter 3

“No problem, my angel. Do you want to see my house now? 

A small voice inside of Peter’s head told him that he should just say yes, that he has already demanded enough for today. Tony has asked for someone that wouldn’t talk back and would be just pretty for him but the boy couldn’t resist. He tasted the sweet life he can have and he wanted more now after he was aware of all the things he could get.  
So he didn’t stop.

“But you said that I should be beautiful for you!” – Tony looked at him confused and Peter didn’t know if it was because he wanted more or because the man just didn’t understand him. “Yes, I did and we bought you a lot of nice clothing for you.” – “Yes, clothing, but you didn’t only tell me about dresses, but about Make-Up.”

Tony’s skeptical face impression turned to a small grin. He grabbed the boy by his waist and pulled him closer so that their pelvises collided. With flattered eyelids Peter looked at the man. “Does that mean we’re going to buy make up so I can be a handsome boy for you?” Tony’s hot breath wandered over Peter’s sensitive skin as he brought his mouth close to the boy’s ear. “Yes, it does.”

He licked Peter’s ear shell and kissed the parts around it, desperately Peter rubbed his pelvis against Tony’s and moaned silently. “Not that I have something against this,” Tony purred “, but we’re in public and I thought you still wanted to go shopping.”

With a red face and slightly parted lips Peter separated himself from Tony and smoothed out the wrinkles of his new pullover. “Of course. Let’s go and…” – “I think it’s still me giving the commands, don’t you think so.” Tony dangerously tilted is head and predatory eyes stared at Peter. The boy got scared because of the sudden mood swing, so he looked at the ground and nodded. “Good.”

They walked back to the limousine and silently sat on the backseats. This time Peter didn’t move but didn’t say anything as well. He couldn’t understand why the man seemed so angry with him from one moment to the next without any announcement. By the time they held in front of a make-up shop, Tony and Happy had fallen into a little chat about some boxing.

After half an hour Peter was happy to escape the car, as if he could also escape the awkward atmosphere. In fact Tony seemed more relaxed now and put his arm around the boy’s shoulder and led him into the store. They walked to the middle of the store where Tony demanded for an employee. Peter wanted to look at the make-up himself but the man insisted on something that would suit Peter and not only something the boy liked. They waited for some seconds and then a woman with long black hair appeared. She wore a nice, nude make-up that absolutely suited her and brought out her eyes and Peter understood why the woman was going to help them. He knew how to put make up on but he had no clue which color would suit him.

The two men followed the woman that ran through the whole store and always held a new product up to Peter’s face so she could check if the shades matched. After half an hour the cart was filled with eyeshadows, blush, contouring powder and everything else Peter’s heart desired. The boy has already sorted out which products he would like to keep in case Tony didn’t decide himself and would let him choose.

 

Peter would go with this soft pink eyeshadow, and the rosy lipstick, the peachy blush with the pale foundation and the almost black eyebrow gel. He thought about how good it would look with his new outfit they just bought. “We’ll take everything.” Peter’s head shot up and his eyes widened. “What?” – “Yes, darling, this is new for you and you couldn’t know it, could you. The situation was not predictable, right?” The boy shook his head and Tony pressed a kiss onto Peter’s hair. “And we’ll take the blue eyeshadow-palette. I saw how much you liked it, baby." He turned to the woman. "And is there a possibility you could already put some make up on?” The employee affirmed and then left to bring the make-up palette.

“What color, baby?” – “Pink!” Peter answered without hesitation and he was allowed to sit down in a chair while the woman went back to a table to get brushes, a mirror and tools.  
She gently massaged the foundation into Peter’s skin. It felt good and Tony next to him petted his hand, whispering sweet words to him and how pretty he would be afterwards. The employee applied some pink on his lids, cheekbones and a shiny lip gloss with glitter. “All done.”, she said then, smiled at the boy and handed him a mirror.

Peter liked what he saw, his jawline wasn’t as stern as it usually was because of the new contouring and he loved it. His face looked rounder and softer. He wiggled his eyebrows because the feeling of the gel in it was a bit weird but they stayed in place and still looked good afterwards, he then turned to Tony.

The man already has been staring at him, staring at those shiny, smiling lips. He came closer with his face and Peter knew how much the man would like to kiss him and he guessed that a kiss would be the payment for all the nice things but Tony held back. His lips almost didn’t touch Peter’s cheek, just gently brushed over them as he leaned his forehead against the boy’s shoulder, inhaling his scent.

“Let’s pay and leave then, I’ll show you my house.”


End file.
